The purpose of this application is to establish the Consortial Center for Chiropractic Research (CCCR), which will provide an infrastructure to examine the potential effectiveness and validity of chiropractic health care, and to provide appropriate assistance to chiropractic researchers in developing high-quality research projects. Chiropractic is considered to be one of the most prevalent forms of alternative/complementary health practice, used by approximately 10% of the U.S. population annually, and by about 40% of all patients with low back pain. The NIH Office of Alternative/Complementary Medicine has been charged with scientifically evaluating the value of chiropractic. The specific aims of the CCCR are to: 1) establish linkage of academic centers with which chiropractic investigators are associated; 2) establish an advisory committee to provide program advice; 3) establish a bibliographic resource on chiropractic topics; 4) develop a program of assistance activities to provide clinical/scientific/technical assistance to potential chiropractic investigators; 5) develop and implement research workshops, seminars, and educational materials; 6) act as an institutional focus for formal training in research methodology, bioethics, biostatistics, clinical trial design, epidemiological and health services studies, and basic laboratory methods; 7) evaluate the feasibility of using data from chiropractors for research projects; 8) establish a network of chiropractic clinicians and investigators in specific topic areas; 9) link investigators to the technical expertise necessary to pursue research goals; 10) prioritize research topics related to chiropractic treatment of musculoskeletal conditions; 11) develop a mechanism for scientific/technical merit review of research proposals; 12) implement selected research projects; and 13) evaluate the CCCR in terms of process and outcomes. Faculty and administrators from five chiropractic institutions, the University of Iowa, and Kansas State University will form a consortium to address the specific aims. They will build on a history of consortial efforts and shared strengths in the chiropractic research community, and on expertise gained from the Chiropractic Demonstration Grants program supported by the U.S. health Resources and Services Administration, Bureau of Health Professions since 1994. Over the life of the CCCR, it is anticipated that a "critical mass" of investigators will develop and implement funded research projects. Two research projects will be initiated during the first year. "Load Distribution During Bilateral Thoracic Manipulation" will describe the biomechanical events related to a spinal manipulation, a common chiropractic treatment. "Trial of Conservative Therapies for Lumbar Radiculopathy" will compare conservative medical care, epidural steroid injections, and spinal manipulation/adjustment for lower limb radiculopathy. Additional research nurtured by the CCCR will contribute to health care knowledge and help fulfill the aims of the Office of Alternative/Complementary Medicine.